THE CRACKFIC OF AWESOMENESS!
by Agent Willow Fenton-Banner
Summary: Jennythe3 and I interview Danny Phantom and S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Daniela Rossi. Crackfic! Rated T for minor swearing.


THE CRACKFIC OF AWESOMENESS!

* * *

A/N: Jenny and I own nothing, besides our OCs (Hers is Red. Mine is Daniela.)

* * *

_HI! IT'S ME! JENNYTHE3. Oh my god, I just rhymed. No! XD Anyways, I'll be helping Agent Rossi here interview these two characters! Don't tell them that they are only characters though… _

**It'll hurt their feelings. (Yep. Anything by me (Agent Rossi) will be in bold, so you all can tell the difference.)**

_Yeah. If you haven't already noticed, I will be in italics. Wait! They're coming! Start up the interviewing music! … Wait, you have interviewing music, don't you?_

**No. But I have an iTunes library that some people might puke at because I have Justin Beiber and Rebecca Black on it.**

_Eh. Do you have Help is on the Way by Rise Against? That would work… Maybe.  
_**No. But I have the entire album from **_**The Avengers**_**. Would anything from that work?**

_Nah. They're already here. They arrived while you wrote- I mean, said- that._

**Allah- Oh wait. No Jeff Dunham references here. While I love the dude, I think people might get offended by what I was about to quote.**

_OK then… I see Danny! HE'S HERE! *fangirl moment* Wait- I work with his character every day in the whacked-up place known as my imagination. _

**And there's S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Daniela Rossi. So, why did you two decide to come here? Don't you have places to save?**

Danny: The crazy authoress known as Jennythe3 shut down the portal long enough to do this interview… Besides, she's blackmailing me to do this. It stops her from making me do a really bad thing in one of her fanfics….

Daniela: Eh. I've got nothing better to do. (Insert by Agent Rossi: **What about saving Agent Song from getting shot while trying to save Loki?**) Who? Well, anyways, Fury wanted me to do this. He said it'd be good for PR. Like the time the Hulk, or was it Thor, started deputizing ducks as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents. I can still remember him saying, 'THIS DUCK OF S.H.I.E.L.D.! AND THIS DUCK OF S.H.I.E.L.D.!'

_Eh. Does anybody wanna know what I threatened Danneh with?_

Daniela: Oh, I do! More blackmail. And the Director sorta wants to know, too… He's watching and listening now.

Danny: Uhh… That's just a bit creepy. And no! You are NOT telling them!

Daniela: Fury wants to know!

Danny: He doesn't need to know! And neither does whoever else is listening!

_Well, since Danny just agreed…_

Danny: What!? I didn't just agree! I did the opposite!

_That's not what I heard. You agreed to let me tell them. Didn't he just say that, Agent Rossi?_

**So, which Agent Rossi are you talking about here? Me or Daniela?**

_Both. I should have just said Agent Rossi's, but that just sounds weird…_

**Okay, so I agree with you, Jenny. 9,999,999%**

Daniela: Same. Besides, Fury wants to know. He thinks it may be a liability.

**Jenny? You here?**

_Yeah. I just got hungry and wandered off to grab some chocolate._ _Anyways… I made him-_

Danny: It isn't a liability! And don't you dare tell them what you made me do!

Daniela: You tell that to Director Fury. *Phone rings* *Looks at Caller ID* Oh damn… It's Fury. *Opens Phone* This is Agent Rossi… Yes, I know sir… I'm try- Wait, what? Why would I need to do that? Fine. *Slams phone shut*

_I think I'm gonna tell them. _

Danny: Don't you even-

_I made him go evil and take over the world! Mwahahahaha! But he was really being controlled the whole time… But that's not the bad thing. The bad thing is… *drumroll then dramatic pause* I made him wear plaid._

**Is that because it rhymes with Vlad?**

_No. He just looks hideous in plaid. Don't ask me how I know… It was in a really wacky dream…. And he was wearing plaid! HE LOOKED HIDEOUS! Even more hideous than Vlad with ectoacne!_

**How hideous are we talking? Like a body torn up hideous or Chitarui hideous?**

Daniela: How do you know about the Chitarui?

**Trade secret.**

_We know everything. That's why. XD And no, it was more like the Hulk wearing a tutu-hideous… Or like Tucker the Techno Geek wearing… *sudders* a green HAZMAT suit. Don't ask me why I picked the color green. I don't even know…._

**Hey, isn't Tucker here with us, too?**

_Yeah. I kind of threatened to kill him, Sam, and the Fenton Family AND release HIM if Danny Phantom didn't come. MY PLAN WORKED! *happy dance*_

**TUCK! DROP US A BEAT!**

Tucker: OK… then…. I guess… *grabs PDA and puts on What I've Done by Linkin Park*

**Nice choice in song. **_**So let mercy come / And wash away / What I've done / I'll face myself / To cross out what I've become / Erase myself / And let go of what I've done **_***Sings along with the song***

_I LOVE THIS SONG! YAY! *happy dance*_

Nick Fury: *Enters the room*

Daniela: Director? What are you doing here?

Fury: Crashing in on this interview. The World Security Council decided to send another nuke to Manhattan.

Daniela: Damnit…

_HI! IT'S FURY! You're really grumpy…. Just send the nuke back at them! Duh! Cuz you are NOT going to ruin this interview! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY AUTHORESS POWERS ON YOU!_

Fury: *Looks at Jenny like she's crazy* They're my superiors. I would be fired, and most likely executed, if I sent a nuke at them. Besides, they're located in different parts of the world, and I can't find Stark.

_So what? I have a super weapon right here! *picks up Dan's thermos* I could release this dude and he'd destroy them for you!_

Danny: No! You aren't releasing HIM! *charges at Jenny, who seems to teleport out of the way* He won't just stop at the Council- He won't even stop at the destruction of the human world! He'll kill us ALL!

Daniela: Sorry, sir, but we're in the middle of the interview that YOU sent us to because YOU said it would be good for the freaking PR!

Fury: The interview can wait.

_NO IT CAN'T! Manhattan can wait- this interview CAN'T! Now shoo for even suggesting that! Or I'll send Leo the Sphinx to eat you! Then I'll release this guy and he'll destroy the world._

**Uh, Jenny? You know you're telling this to the guy who's, as Tony calls him, 'the spy', right? He may be old, but he can still kick butt.**

Fury: Old-

**Oh can it, grandpa.**

_I don't care. I'm an authoress- I can kill him only by thinking it up. So, beat that old bitter man!_

Fury: You're worse than the World Security Council.

**Don't care, grandpa. Now go find your goldfish robot and stop that nuke while we finish the interview.**

_Nuuu! Let me send Leo to eat him! PLEASE!? At least let me release HIM and have HIM use the Ghostly Wail on Fury and make Da-Phantom here watch!_

**We'll get arrested for sending Leo to eat him. And Danny knows how to do the Ghostly Wail, too.**

Danny: No! You aren't releasing him! *is now chasing Jenny around the room, trying to get the Thermos from her*

_So? I can send my army of muses to take over the world! They'd free me- if I didn't already get out. I have the battle plans drawn and- I've said too much… 'Sides. As long as I have this Thermos, Phantom here would have to do what I say. Or else, maybe HE will escape and destroy everything… *suddenly has an idea, whispers it to Agent Rossi*_

**Good idea.**

_**You know you love me, I know you care**_

_**Just shout whenever, and I'll be there**_

_**You are my love, you are my heart**_

_**And we will never, ever, ever be apart**_

_Are we an item? Girl, quit playin'_

_"We're just friends," what are you sayin'?_

_Said "there's another," and looked right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

_**And I was like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, no**_

_**Like baby, baby, baby, oh**_

_**I thought you'd always be mine, mine**_

Fury: Mother-

Daniela: *Backs away slowly*

Danny: No! Just NO! I'd rather have HIM be out! *covers his ears*

Tucker: No! *covers ears*

Sam: *walks in* D-Phantom? Are you using your Ghostly Wai- oh wait. It's just Justin Bieber. *eyes widen* NO! It's the end of the world!

_Baby, baby, baby, oh_

_Like baby, baby, baby, no_

_Like baby, baby, baby, oh_

_I thought you'd always be mine, mine_

_**niga geuwa datugo**_

_**ttaeron geu ttaeme ulgo**_

_**himdeureo hal ttaemyeon nan huimangeul neukkigo**_

_**amudo moreuge mam a-a-apeugo**_

_**nijageun misomyeon tto damdamhaejigo**_

_Uh… I don't know this song…._

_**niga hoksina nae maeumeul alge doelkkabwa**_

_**arabeorimyeon uri meoreojige doelkkabwa**_

_**nan sumeul jug yeo**_

_**tto ipsureul kkaemureo**_

_**jebal geureul tteona naege ogil**_

_**Baby **_

_**Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima**_

_**Cuz you should be my Lady**_

_**oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo**_

_**noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun**_

_**geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo**_

_**oneuri oji ankireul**_

_**geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

_**nae mameul mollajwotdeon**_

_**nega neomu miwoseo**_

_**gakkeumeun nega bulhaenghagil nan baraesseo**_

_**imi nae nunmureun da ma ma mareugo**_

_**beoreutcheoreom honja neoege malhago**_

_**maeil bam geureoke buranhaetdeongeol bomyeon nan**_

_**ireoke doelkkeoran geon aranneunjido molla**_

_**nan nuneul gama**_

_**kkeuchi eomneun kkumeul kkwo**_

_**jebal geureul tteona naege ogil**_

_**Baby **_

_**Baby jebal geuui soneul japjima**_

_**Cuz you should be my Lady**_

_**oraen sigan gidaryeo on nal dorabwajwo**_

_**noraega ullimyeon ije neoneun**_

_**geuwa pyeongsaengeul hamkkehajyo**_

_**oneuri oji ankireul**_

_**geureoke na maeil bam gidohaenneunde**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

_**budi geuwa haengbokhae**_

_**neoreul ijeul su itge**_

_**nae chorahaetdeon moseupdeureun da ijeojwo**_

_**birok handonganeun**__**no oh**_

_**na jugeul mankeum himi deulgetjiman no oh**_

_**neomu oraen siganeul chakgak soge**_

_**hollo babocheoreom saratjyo**_

_**ajikdo nae geunyeoneun nal bogo**_

_**sae hayake utgo inneunde**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

_**nega ibeun wedingdeureseu**_

Fury: Speak motherf*cking English.

**Nien.**

Danny: I thought this was supposed to be an interview! Not karaoke night.

**Jag inte verkligen vård, Danny. Oh, did you know that karaoke means tone deaf in Japanese?**

Danny: Uhh… no… *looks around and sees Jenny again* Give me that Thermos!

Fury: For what? Soup?

Danny: No! To save the world!

**Okay. Who let Danny near the Fenton catcher?**

Fury: Save the world from what? Soup?

Danny: I'm not Super Danny right now! And I'm not gonna let crazy over here let HIM out! He'll destroy the world!

Fury: With what? Ramen?

Danny: No! From HIM! He'll kill everybody!

Fury: By using Ramen, or Vegetable Beef?

Daniela: Who's Super Danny?

_That's what we call Phantom when he's running around with a bed sheet as a cape. And Phantom, you seem really scared of who's inside the Thermos… What's it called when somebody is afraid of themself? Because Phantom suffers from that._

**Eremophobia.**

Danny: I am not him! *aura flares up drastically with anger* I'll never be like him! Now give me the Thermos back! I have to get it back to Clockwork!

**Well, that's all for this week! Tune in next week for another interview with Danny and Daniela! Hopefully, with no more Nukes going out to-**

Danny: I am not kidding! Give me that Thermos!

**DANNY! SHUT UP OR WE'RE PUTTING YOU IN THERE TOO!**

_Technically, he's already in the Thermos… and oh no. He's gonna get it! Unless… RED! DANNY PHANTOM IS HERE!_

Danny: Who the heck is- *hears an explosion and a wall bursts down* Red?

Red: He's here! MY DANNY! *chases after him*

**Okay, well that's all for this week! Tune in next week for another interview with Danny and Daniela! Hopefully, no more nukes will be crashing in on our party. **

_Yeah. But with our luck… Eh. Let's just hope no more of my muses come in, uninvited… *glances at Red* Maybe we could bring Leo on as a guest star…. Anyways, this is what happens when I'm on a sugar rush! YAY! Later!_

**And this is Agent Rossi signing off- FURY! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE ALREADY!**


End file.
